Caroline's Knight in Shining Armor
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Set during the episode where Bill Forbes is torturing Caroline. Instead of Tyler and Liz rescuing her, it's someone that no one would have expected, a certain blond haired and blue eyed Original. Story is a lot better than the summary. A little Klaroline fluff and I hope you enjoy. So please read and review.


**Hello readers, I am sorry that I haven't written in so long. I have definitely had a busy year. I hope that I can continue to write and update around all the business in my life. But until then, here is a Klaroline one shot. Based on the episode where Bill Forbes tortures Caroline. I rewrote it for Klaus saving her instead of Tyler and Liz. I hope you like it. Please read and review, I would like to know your thoughts.  
I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters.  
Thanks,  
Xoxo ~Creaturess of the Night~**

Caroline closed her eyes against the tears that tried to escape. She couldn't believe that her dad was doing this to her, he was her father but yet he continued to torture her. She had no clue why he was trying to curb he reaction to vampire blood, he obviously didn't know much about vampires. She would learn control eventually, obviously with Stefan and Damon not having this reaction every time they see blood, Damon more so then Stefan. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her father pulled the rope that caused the sunlight to stream in. She screamed against her gag and tears slid down her cheeks. She was never a praying type, but this time she prayed that someone would come rescue her soon, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Her father kneeled in front of her and pulled the gag down so she could talk. She didn't say a word as she sobbed. She tried to hold them in but she couldn't fight them anymore. She let the sobs go and she looked up at her father brokenly.

He kept his expression neutral as he whispered "This is for your own good Care, all vampires are monsters. They deserve to be killed, but since your my daughter I can't bear the thought of staking you."

Caroline whispered "Please just stake me daddy, I can't take this anymore."

Bill answered "No can do Care bear. I will be successful, by the time I am done, you will cringe at the sight of blood."

Caroline don't know how much more time passed that her father tortured her and she was very close to just giving up. She was shaken out of her thoughts and giving up attitude when her enhanced hearing allowed her to hear the footsteps coming their way. She looked up at the door when it burst open with force. She blinked in shock when she saw her blonde haired rescuer.

She whispered "Klaus?" He smiled at her before glaring at her father.

He snarled "Step away from Caroline or there will be hell to pay."

Bill stated "You're one too."

Klaus smirked as he felt his fangs extend. He whispered menacingly "I'm an Original one. Let's play a different game."

Bill took a few steps back from Caroline and Klaus rushed over to her and started to free her from the chair.

She asked "What are you doing?"

He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Saving you."

He picked her up gently and grabbed her ring on the way out the door. He slipped it on her finger before rushing her home.

He stopped at the doorway and asked "Caroline, can you give me an invitation?"

She glared and answered "Just as long as you know that it isn't open ended."

He nodded and she gave him a nod for an invitation. He entered the house and went straight to her room. He laid her on her bed before going to the bathroom near her room. He grabbed a basin of water and some wash cloths to clean her wounds with.

He applied some healing solution to the burns on her back before going to the fridge and getting her a couple blood bags. She drank them and he smiled slightly when she automatically started healing. She finished the last drop of the second bag before getting comfy in her bed.

She whispered "Thank you for saving me Klaus."

He answered "Not a problem. Anything for you love."

She asked "How did you know?"

Klaus smiled at her inquisitive nature and whispered "We can talk about this later, just rest."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he turned to leave. She asked "Will you stay with me?"

He turned back to see the crestfallen and heartbroken look on her face. He could understand her feeling after everything that his father did to him and he could definitely understand her need to not want to be alone.

He answered "Of course Caroline, I will stay as long as you need me."

He laid on her bed next to her and she curled into his side with silent tears streaming down her face. He wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back gently just letting her cry it out. She finally cried herself to sleep and Klaus didn't move a muscle, instead he watched her sleep all night thankful that he had been the one to save the light and love of his life.


End file.
